Awkward Sandwich
by Above the Dot
Summary: Just something that popped into my head because I want Riley and Drew to be BFFs. Zane gets sick two days after Riley comes out to the team. Riley gets so bored he must hang out with Drew, who isn't his favorite person. Awkward dining ensues. No slash.


"So, how does it feel?"

Riley looked across the table at Drew, his mouth full of sandwich. He chewed and swallowed before speaking. "My sandwich? It feels fine. A little dry, though." Drew laughed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant," he chuckled. "I mean, you know...how does it feel to be _out_?"

Riley rolled his eyes. Drew wasn't Riley's favorite person in the world. They'd moved on after the blackmail incident. Drew had apologized and Riley had reluctantly forgiven him. He tried to hold a grudge against Drew for a while, but Zane didn't like that, so Riley tried his best to be nice to him. Still, it was hard for too people to become great friends after blackmail and flagpole hazing. But when Drew asked Riley to go get food at the Dot with him after practice he really couldn't say no. Riley was starving, Zane was sick, and eating with Drew was better than eating alone.

"Fine," Riley stated shortly in response to Drew's question. Drew looked unsatisfied.

"Fine?" he asked, looking down at his own food, which was only about half-eaten. Riley was wolfing down his sandwich quickly, partially because he was extremely hungry, and partially because he didn't particularly enjoy Drew's company. "You can finally go out with the guy you like without having to hide it! I thought it would feel a little better than just _fine_."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Riley muttered. Drew just nodded and went back to eating in awkward silence. The truth was, Riley didn't know what to think about coming out. The team had been mostly accepting, except of course for Owen, but Riley had stopped caring about what people like Owen thought. There was definitely a sense of relief that came with finally being out of the closet, but also a sense of uncertainty. He wished he could talk to Zane about all this, but he just _had_ to get mono two days after Riley came out. Such perfect timing.

Suddenly, Drew stopped chewing. He dropped his food and inhaled sharply, his eyes fixating on something over Riley's shoulder. At first Riley thought he was having some sort of medical problem, until he looked over his shoulder and saw what Drew was looking at. She was blond, probably a senior at Degrassi. She was wearing a little bit of nothing and she gave everyone in the restaurant a full view of her cleavage and underwear as she ordered her food.

Riley turned back around and noticed the look on Drew's face had changed to a dazed smile as he watched the slut order. "She is _so_..."

"Cold?"

Drew turned his attention to Riley, a confused expression on his face. "Not exactly what I was going to say. Cold?"

"Well yeah," Riley replied. "It's the middle of November and she's wearing Daisy Dukes. She must be freezing."

Drew laughed. "Okay," he agreed. "Still, though. She's like...a nine."

"Out of _ten?_" Riley looked over at the girl again. "No. I'd give her like a six, or maybe a five."

"That's because you gay," Drew protested. "If you weren't you'd agree with me."

"Probably," Riley sighed, taking a long sip from his milkshake. He didn't like the way that conversations with Drew always had to do with either girls or the fact that Riley was gay. Drew seemed to sense that Riley was a little uncomfortable.

"Well, alright, I guess her clothes are a little...impractical," Drew agreed. "But not worse than that guy over there." Drew pointed to a table in the corner of the restaurant, where a guy and a girl were having lunch. The guy had on a pair of tight jeans and a button down shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned at the top to reveal some of his well-defined chest. Riley was instantly mesmerized.

"What would you rate him?" Drew asked. Riley turned to look at him. "One to ten."

"Come on, you don't want to hear about that," Riley sighed. Drew nodded.

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "So, one to ten."

Riley glanced quickly back at the guy. "At least an eight."

"Really?" Drew asked. He tilted his head and examined the guy himself. "I would have given him a four."

"A _four_?" Riley repeated, astounded. "Why?"

"His jeans are too tight."

"His jeans aren't tight _enough_." Riley turned back around one more time to get a final good look at the guy before turning his attention back to Drew. "You just have bad taste in guys."

"Apparently," Drew agreed, smiling slightly. "Alright, I'll rate the next guy that walks in the door, and you have to tell me how close I am."

Riley smiled. This game actually sounded interesting. "Fine. And if a girl walks in I'll rank her." Drew nodded, and the two of them turned to look at the door. The Dot was right down the street from Degrassi, so around dinnertime the place would be flooded with Degrassi students. It was only a matter of time before a new customer walked in.

The bell above the door rang, and a boy walked in. He had dark hair and dark clothes to match. Riley was pretty sure he'd seen the kid around Degrassi before, hanging out with Darcy's little sister.

"That's Eli," Drew told Riley. "He's in Grade 11 and he's my brother's friend."

"Alright, one to ten," Riley muttered, keeping his eyes locked on Eli. Drew was also staring intently at him.

"Um...A seven."

"Seven? I'd give him a five."

"Really?" Drew asked, watching as Eli spoke to the woman behind the counter with a slight smirk on his face. "I thought you'd like him. He's all...dark and mysterious or whatever."

"He does have that going for him," Riley agreed. "But I really don't like guys like that. I like more athletic ones."

"Athletic. Got it."

Eli got his food from the lady behind the counter. He turned his head and his usual smirk changed into a look of confusion. He'd noticed Riley and Drew staring at him. Riley looked quickly down at his menu, watching Eli out of the corner of his eye.

Drew waved. "Hey, Eli!"

Eli waved back, still looking suspicious, and then moved to the other side of the restaurant where Darcy's little sister was sitting. He sat down with her and they started talking animatedly.

"Alright, now we wait," Drew stated, turning his attention back to the door. Riley did the same, trying to remember not to stare so obviously at whoever walked in this time. The door swung open with a chime and a girl walked in. She was Latin American, and she had on tight black sweatpants and a tank top with a green hoodie over it. Her outfit was revealing, but not trashy. Her hips swayed back and forth as she walked up to the counter and ordered something.

"That's Bianca," Drew explained. "Alright. Go."

Riley looked Bianca up and down one more time. He was gay, of course, but he had to admit it. Bianca was pretty hot.

"She's a nine."

"Hmm," Drew hummed thoughtfully, looking at Bianca. "I would have gone with a seven."

"Really? She's much prettier than the girl you pointed out first."

"Maybe," Drew admitted. "I guess her awful personality is getting in the way of my rating process."

"I didn't know we were supposed to rate their personalities too," Riley protested.

"We're not. But she was really awful to my brother. I can't forget about that."

Riley nodded. He, along with the rest of Degrassi, had heard about Adam Torres, the transgender boy. Bianca must have been the one who unmasked Adam and spread the news all around the school. Riley had heard rumors about Drew getting into fights to protect Adam. Even though Riley and Drew had their differences in the past, Riley had to acknowledge that Drew was a good brother. Someone willing to defend a transgender person like that couldn't have been all bad.

"So how's your brother doing, anyway?"

"Alright, I guess," Drew muttered. "I mean he doesn't really tell me about his problems anymore. Not since I tried to beat up Fitz."

"Why not?"

"I think he just doesn't want me getting hurt for protecting him." Drew sighed. "He'd rather get hurt himself. He's a strong kid. Maybe a little too strong sometimes."

Riley nodded. He could definitely relate to some of the challenges Adam faced. He knew what it was like to be afraid to be yourself around your friends. But it seemed like Drew was doing his best to make Adam feel more comfortable. And, Riley realized, Drew was also doing his best to make Riley feel comfortable.

"Check it out." Drew nudged Riley from across the table. "Someone's coming."

Riley turned and watched as someone entered the dot. When he got a good look at who it was, his stomach flipped. Owen.

"Crap," Riley muttered, looking down at his menu to avoid eye contact with Owen.

"I give him a one," Drew stated quietly.

"Negative three," Riley muttered as Owen walked over to the counter and picked up a carryout order. Riley refused to look up from the menu. Maybe Owen would just take his food, pay, and leave. Maybe he wouldn't notice Riley and just walk right out the door. Maybe Riley's luck was finally about to change.

"Oh _hey_, Princess!"

Crap.

"I'm not in the mood, Owen," Riley snapped, turning around in his chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is Princess on her period?" Owen sneered at his own insult. "Where's your boyfriend, the Rockette?" He turned his attention to Drew. "Drew? Don't tell me you're dating Princess now, too."

Riley clenched his fists and started practicing anger management techniques in his head. He wished Zane was there. He was so good at calming Riley down. Before Riley could respond to Owen, Drew spoke up.

"Who are _you_ dating, Owen?"

Owen was silent; his cruel smirk had hardened into a scowl. Drew, on the other hand, looked completely calm.

"That's what I thought," Drew continued. "I'm dating a hot girl and Riley's dating Zane. Maybe you're just jealous."

"Yeah, sure," Owen muttered sarcastically. "Jealous of you two fags." He turned around and stormed out of the restaurant, the door slamming loudly behind him.

"Thanks for getting rid of him," Riley thanked quietly. "If he stayed any longer I would've thrown the napkin dispenser at him."

"No problem." Drew looked back at the door. "I don't think anyone else will be coming in anytime soon." Riley looked at the door and realized Drew was probably right. The dinner rush was just about over, and it was unlikely any more customers would be coming in.

"I think you're right," Riley agreed. "I guess our game is over."

"I guess so." Drew paused. "Unless you want to rate me."

"What?"

"Come on!" Drew laughed. "Rate me!"

"Why?" Riley wondered out loud.

"I'm curious." Drew had a huge grin on his face. "What do I get on the Riley Stavros scale?" Riley sighed, and looked carefully at Drew. He smirked.

"Three."

"What?" Drew exclaimed. "No way I'm a three. I'm at _least_ an eight."

"Three," Riley insisted, grinning at Drew's reaction.

"Whatever," Drew muttered, taking a sip from his soda. "Liar."

Riley kept smiling as he finished off his own milkshake. Drew may not have been his favorite person in the world, but maybe hanging out with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

At least until Zane wasn't sick anymore.


End file.
